


Segurança

by Lara_Boger



Category: Memoirs of a Geisha - Arthur Golden
Genre: Drama, Gen, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Boger/pseuds/Lara_Boger
Summary: “Diante dos olhos dele, Mameha permitiu-se algo do qual sempre temera: amar.”





	Segurança

**Author's Note:**

> Os personagens do livro “Memórias de uma Gueixa” não me pertencem, sendo propriedade de Arthur Golden. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.
> 
> Publicado originalmente no fanfiction.net em 10/01/2011

A moça de rosto delicado estava compenetrada, revendo seus objetos antigos. As caixas delicadas carregavam em si inúmeras lembranças de uma época que, embora as recordações fossem nítidas, lhe era bastante remota.

Os anos não pareciam ter passado tanto. No fundo, fora agraciada pelos deuses por lhe ter sido uma passagem suave pelo tempo no que dizia respeito à sua aparência. Seu rosto oval permanecia o mesmo, embora alguns traços lhe dessem um ar maduro, fazendo jus a sua experiência naquele mundo. Não parecia velha, nem os belos quimonos lhe deixavam parecendo tola. Curiosamente, ao contrário do que sempre lhe parecera, os homens também pareciam apreciar a companhia de alguém não tão jovem quanto seria o habitual.

Mameha era grata por todas as oportunidades que lhe eram oferecidas. 

Em uma das caixas estavam seus leques. Protegidos por folhas de papel seda, conservando as cores e desenhos. Conservando seu passado, intacto.

Seu passado fora uma sucessiva batalha, nem sempre pacífica, porém de certa forma, estável. 

Sempre esteve traçando seu caminho da melhor forma que pôde. Um passo de cada vez, ainda que lentamente. Era difícil ser paciente, mas toda a sua vida era pautada por ela. Sabia dos riscos que a pressa desmedida poderia causar, de forma que no fim a paciência permanecera arraigada em sua personalidade. 

Não havia nada como a certeza e a estabilidade. Como mulher, como gueixa sabia muito bem a importância de se ter segurança. E embora sua aparência não fosse mais tão atraente como fora em sua juventude, sabia que sua posição era privilegiada. Não se permitia lembrar destes tempos mais que o necessário, temendo cometer o erro de muitas, que viviam de recordações, vivendo como se estivessem nos tempos áureos quando eram apenas míseras caricaturas de si mesmas. Rostos pintados, porém desprovidos de alma. Sem o mínimo necessário para sobreviver, como sua rival Hatsumomo da qual sequer sabia notícias desde que a imprudência de seu comportamento inadequado a colocara em má situação. Algo que certamente fizera por merecer. 

Prudente, Mameha preferia viver o presente, pensando nos próximos passos para o futuro. Tivera incertezas o bastante para entender que não queria passar novamente por elas. Lutara muito para estar ali e não queria cometer erros que lhe manchassem a trajetória sem máculas. Queria honrar a memória de sua irmã mais velha, a grande gueixa Mametsuki. Fazer jus ao privilégio de ter sido treinada por ela de forma que assegurasse uma carreira de sucesso. 

Seu treinamento fora rigoroso, e era grata por isso. Afinal isso lhe fizera conhecer todos os segredos e assim conquistar aos poucos aquilo que precisava. Conquistara o bastante para ter um  _ danna  _ rico, que lhe assegurasse independência fora de uma  _ okiya _ . Tudo bem que a guerra tivesse levado muitos de seus luxos, porém embora tivesse suas dificuldades, nunca precisara regredir. Tinha sorte de ser precavida e dificilmente exceder em gastos. Suas economias lhe foram a salvação, haviam garantido o teto e o alimento enquanto o distrito de gueixas estava fechado. 

Seu  _ danna _ na época não lhe ajudara, e não guardava rancores por isso, afinal a relação bem sucedida de outrora terminara meses antes de tudo acontecer. Era melhor mesmo não ter sido ajudada, ou quem sabe estaria em situação pior, pois ele se matara algum tempo depois, afogando-se na lagoa que ficava dentro de suas propriedades. 

Mameha aprendera a nunca lamentar. Naqueles tempos difíceis não precisara se prostituir nem trabalhar em fábricas. Fora privilegiada ao ter um emprego como auxiliar de enfermagem naquele pequeno hospital na Prefeitura de Fukui. Agora era capaz de se lembrar de seu apartamento de apenas um quarto com cores tristes com uma sensação de gratidão. 

Aos poucos as coisas voltavam ao normal. Quando Gion fora reaberta, estava lá para cumprir o seu papel de gueixa. Logo voltara a entreter, a dançar e tomara uma irmã mais nova para treinar, embora seus ganhos não fossem os habituais. Porém, com paciência começara a o que parecia ter ficado para trás. Mudara-se para um lugar maior, mesmo sem ter um protetor que pagasse sua moradia e algum tempo depois, conseguira o bastante para pagar uma criada. 

E assim os anos foram se passando. Sua sorte melhorara, afinal nada mais explicava ter um  _ danna _ rico com sua idade, onde já não possuía mais os frescores da juventude. Tinha novamente um apartamento espaçoso, uma coleção de quimonos, agora mais sóbrios que os antigos, e um vestidor. Seu  _ danna, _ um Comendador, homem de poder e de muitas posses, lhe tratava bem, até melhor que o Barão e não tinha do que realmente se queixar, porém algo diferente estava acontecendo. 

Estava sentindo  _ algo _ por ele. E sinceramente sabia bem o que isso queria dizer. Não era nada confortável. Era  _ arriscado _ demais criar sentimentos por um homem, especialmente seu  _ danna _ . Deixar-se levar por algo como paixão era perigoso em uma relação de conveniência e não deveria aborrecer um homem poderoso. A ruína de Hatsumomo começara justamente quando ela se deixara levar pelo que julgava ser amor e não queria ter o destino como o dela. Ensinava a importância da prudência a todas as irmãs mais novas que treinava e a frisara especialmente para Sayuri, de quem sempre se lembrava. Sayuri era uma jovem aprendiz cheia de sonhos, que ainda tinha esperança de estar junto com o homem pelo qual criara sentimentos. 

_ “ – Ora, Sayuri, o que pensava que seria a vida de uma gueixa? Um romance? Não nos tornamos gueixas para termos uma vida satisfatória, mas porque não tivemos outra escolha.” _

Eram palavras duras, mas que precisaram ser ditas afinal era uma jovem com um futuro brilhante pela frente. Desde que pusera seus olhos nela, sabia que ela estava destinada a ser uma gueixa de sucesso e não podia deixar que jogasse tudo fora em nome da insegurança de um sentimento irracional. Ela lembrara muito a si mesma e seus sacrifícios, embora o trajeto dela fosse mais tortuoso que o seu. 

Porém, felizmente Sayuri tivera sorte vivendo ao lado de seu  _ danna _ e com seu sonho realizado, pois ele era o seu escolhido. Sorria ao se lembrar do quanto a água da personalidade daquela jovem certamente contribuíra para que ela continuasse lutando mesmo que os anos tivessem se passado. 

Porém era apenas um caso bem sucedido entre tantos outros que viraram más recordações e histórias de advertência para jovens  _ maios _ na idade de sonharem sonhos imaturos.

Seria possível para uma gueixa como Mameha, com sua idade, ainda sonhar com coisas desse tipo?

Com cuidado, guardou o leque de volta na caixa sem notar o som da porta do quarto ou os passos lentos que se aproximavam de si.

\- Mameha?

\- Comendador? – ela disse surpresa, levantando rapidamente e fazendo uma mesura respeitosa para seu  _ danna,  _ envergonhada por sua aparência e pela desatenção do qual seu benfeitor poderia tomar como desrespeito. Nunca um  _ danna _ lhe vira descomposta, salvo após uma noite de intimidades – Me desculpe, eu não lembrava que viria me visitar hoje. Perdoe-me...

\- Não se preocupe. Eu não avisei que viria. Apenas tive vontade de vir. Lamento se cheguei em má hora e lhe incomodo. 

\- Com efeito, Comendador. Não chegou em má hora. Eu estava apenas cuidando de alguns objetos antigos. Se me der algum tempo, posso me preparar. Não estou trajada de forma adequada à sua visita. E enquanto espera, posso mandar a criada lhe servir algo, o que acha? 

\- Não será necessário, Mameha. Para mim, o que vejo é o suficiente. – disse com voz branda, tocando seu rosto. – No que estava tão atenta quando cheguei? 

\- Em um dos meus leques. Nada demais. Eu estava guardando. 

\- Não foi o que pareceu. Da forma como o manuseia, ele parece um objeto importante. 

\- Eu o tenho desde a escola de gueixas, quando estudava dança. É... especial. 

\- Imagino que sim. Sei da importância que este tipo de objeto tem para uma gueixa. Posso te pedir uma coisa? 

\- Claro, Comendador. 

\- Dança pra mim?

Mameha assentiu, curvando seus lábios em um sorriso discreto. Pegou novamente o leque que há pouco guardara de volta na caixa e pediu ao seu danna que se acomodasse. Embora parecesse segura de si não sabia muito bem o que fazer. 

Ela não estava preparada adequadamente: não vestia seu mais belo quimono, não estava maquiada nem com seu cabelo preso adequadamente. Também não havia ninguém para tocar o  _ shamisen. _ Não havia nada em si que lembrasse uma gueixa, nem nada que lhe desse algum encantamento. 

Era apenas uma mulher comum, não tão jovem ou bela o bastante para atrair um homem tão em alta conta quanto o Comendador, mas ainda assim seu protetor não parecia se importar. Os olhos deles estavam sobre si, sem desviar.

Posicionou seus leques, movendo-se ao som de uma música que existia apenas em sua mente. As notas do  _ shamisen _ imaginário marcando movimentos graciosos que apenas uma gueixa da escola de dança Inoue seria capaz de fazer. Nenhum esforço visível para manter a atenção dele sobre si, porém, a despeito de seu despreparo ele parecia ciente de seus encantos. E diante do sorriso dele, Mameha também se permitiu sorrir, contrariando a tradição de sua escola de dança de que seu rosto deveria permanecer inexpressivo e também tudo que sabia sobre gueixas e sentimentos. 

Mais que um sorriso. Diante dos olhos dele permitiu-se algo do qual sempre temera.

Amar. 

Talvez o amor não fosse a ruína e sim sua segurança. Porque não havia maior proteção do que a do homem a quem amava. Nem maior segurança que o amor retribuído.

 

**_Fim_ **


End file.
